Blue Bow: Oneshots and Deleted Scenes
by HeatStormLegends
Summary: This is a oneshot book, containing Deleted Scenes from the tv show, oneshots I think up, along with oneshots from you maybe down the road. It will contain a series of Legends Watch and Legion watches oneshots that might evolve into their own book eventually.
1. Discovering Jessica Jones

**Discovering Jessica Jones**

 **I will not be spoilering too much of Jessica Jones, for those of you who haven't watched this. This oneshot starts my first endeavor into introducing Alex to the work of the guy who plays him. The next chapter in my oneshot story will be all about him watching Doctor Who the first season, these oneshots will not have any spoilers for those of you who have not watched the shows or seen many episodes. Hopefully it gets you interested in the shows.**

Mick is in the kitchen drinking a beer as usual, when suddenly, Alex walks in. "Hey Mick." Alex says. "Hey, Kilgrave." Mick says, using his nickname for Alex. "Why the bloody hell do you always insist on calling me that?!" Alex asks. Mick replies, saying "Easy, Kilgrave is a character in a show I like to watch on Netflix called Jessica Jones. You look just like Kilgrave and sound just like him too." Mick explains. "Huh, what are his powers if he has any." Alex asked. Mick responded saying "Well, he has the power to make people do whatever he says for them to do, he has made many people kill themselves." Mick said. "And what are this Jessica character's powers?" Alex asks. "Well, her powers are jumping high and superhuman strength and endurance." Mick said. "Why is Kilgrave the villain? I mean, couldn't he use his powers for good." Alex asks. "Well, he did some very bad things to people like Jessica. You will have to watch it to find out." Hey, maybe you and me could grab some snacks and go down to my room or your room and turn it on and watch it together, I need to binge it anyway with Season 2 coming out soon in March of 2018." Mick said. "Cool. I would be up for it." Alex said.

 **9 hours later, Mick's Room.**

Mick and Alex just finished episode 8 of Jessica Jones season 1. It is now dinner time and Mick and Alex are breaking to go and eat dinner. "Mick that episode 8 was amazing. I mean, how Jessica voluntarily went to stay with Kilgrave, I did not see that coming." Alex said. "Yeah, it is a pretty good show, wait until we get to the finale. The finale is like the best episode." Mick said, finishing his 16th beer of the day. They leave Mick's room to go eat dinner. They get there and Mick gets some bean dip and some burgers, and Alex gets some Burgers and fries and another 2 12 packs of beer for the both of them. They finish their meal, and head to Alex's room to finish Jessica Jones, all the while talking about it.

 **6 hours later, Alex's room.**

The time is now 1:00 in the morning. Alex and Mick just got done watching Jessica Jones and Alex is fangirling over the sheer awesomeness of Jessica Jones' finale. "That was awesome, how they just ended it with Jessica getting in trouble." Alex said. "Yeah, but I think it is now time for us to go to bed and hit the sack." Mick said, yawning. "Maybe, later Haircut can introduce you to Doctor Who." Mick said. "Yeah, but hopefully none of the characters in that are as hot as Jessica and her friend are." Alex said.

 **Hey guys, thanks for checking out this oneshot, if you enjoyed it please vote, comment, and follow me, and please be critical in your comments, I really want to know how I can improve my stories and oneshots. Now of course, these oneshots will be short so as not to make them spoilery. If you want more information on Mick, or Alex, go check out my story, Legends: The Rise of the Blue Bow. Also, if you want to learn more about Jessica Jones, go to Netflix or your goto site to watching tv shows and search Jessica Jones.**


	2. Out of Time Deleted Scene (HEATWAVE ED

**What is up, guys. In case you haven't noticed by my video and picture, this deleted scene is ATOMWAVE related. Let's get on the Waverider and see where this ship takes us. Full Disclosure, I did not write this, this is with help from the blu-ray version of season 2, with deleted scenes. The production code is Episode 201, Scene 53. This deleted scene is dedicated to all my wonderful fellow Atomwave shippers, including a great friend of mine, Ladyawesome45321. This is to you Wavie. Let's get into it.**

Mick is sitting in the medbay with his shirt off getting scanned after he just got shot by those damn Nazis. We see his ripped burn scarred riddled arms. Mick mouths something to his friend, Ray. "You're lucky to be alive, Mick." Ray said. "Relax, Haircut." Mick responded. "It's going to take more than bullets to bring this old bull down, fire can't get my down, see my burns." Ray goes over to his tray of tools. "But you really were an idiot out there." Mick says. "Yeah, I know, the ship was malfunctioning and I should have got out of there." Ray said. "You let Blondie get inside your head, dying to prove her wrong. You nearly got us both killed." Mick said.

"Was she wrong." Ray asked. "Absolutely." Mick said. "Really?" Ray asked. "Really." Mick said. "She didn't give you credit for being the luckiest son of a bitch alive. You should be dead 10 times over by now. At least crippled." Mick said, exhaling, and having gotten up picked up his shirt, and walks out of the room with his bandages still around his ribs. Ray sighs after Mick leaves.

 **What did you think of that amazing deleted scene? I, for one, loved it, it is so Atomwave. Any way, stay tuned some time next week, for the next chapter of Rise of the Blue Bow. It will be lit, and there will be a special guest referenced in that episode. Please comment below what your favorite Legends ship is. Until then, Be Legendary, and don't forget Legends Never Die.**


	3. A Glitch in the System

**This is my birthday oneshot to an amazing friend, Sparkle123tt. Just so you know, Clarity is all Sparkle's, I am just using her for my stories. This is a story about how Clarity and Alex first met. So let's get it underway, This story however takes place on a different Earth from Sparkle's, We are on Earth 5.**

Cisco calls Alex after finding out some information on Roy Bivolo. "Alex, I got some stuff on this guy we are hunting down, I need you and Glitch to team up and find him. We suspect he might have a hideout at the Queen Consolidated Warehouses, Warehouse 52." Cisco says. "Why do these villains always choose bloody warehouse districts. Send me the coordinates, I will take my bike and meet Glitch there." Alex says. "I don't know, man, you sure you don't need any more backup, can't you get the cops from Starling to go with you. I don't want you and Glitch getting hurt, you are my best friends." Cisco says. "Cisco, I got this, I have fought worse, remember League of Assassins." Alex said. "Alright, just be careful not to get whammied." Cisco says.

Alex hops on his bike and heads to the Central City Queen Consolidated Warehouses. "Hey, Blue Arrow, right?" Clarity asks, coming up to Alex, having just arrived. "Yeah, nice to meet you." Alex says. "OH MY GOD, are you the tenth Doctor?" Clarity asks. "Who?" Alex asks. "UGH, Can't believe Felicity never introduced you guys to Doctor Who." Clarity says, as she gets upset, her mask falls off, and she touches her comm. "Damn it. Cisco, my mask broke again, I need a new one." Clarity says. "Clarity, how many times must we go over this, on comms I am Breach. Also be careful with those masks, they don't grow on trees you know. Ask for his picture first if you want one." Cisco says. "Clarity, what a beautiful name, are you and Cisco dating?" Alex asks. "For the last time, Al, it is Breach." Cisco says. "Can I have a picture with you?" Clarity asks. "Sure, but if you don't mind my mask is staying on." Alex says. Clarity blushes and puts her phone up to take a selfie and does a total fangirl pose.

"Let's go in, first though, have you cased the place to make sure there are no surprises?" Alex asks. "Umm, no, was I supposed to." Clarity asks. "Yes, you are just like Flash. If you arrive early, you go in and check the place you are going." Alex says. "Ok, let's go in." Alex says pulling out an arrow and notching it. Clarity starts glitching from room to room, finally she arrives at a door. "Ok, Alex, this is the last door, I'm going in." Clarity says. "Wait for backup, I'm enroute." Alex says, and he hears the door open and gunshots go off on his comms. "Shit, I let her go on her own, Cisco is going to kill my ass." Alex says hauling ass down to the room Clarity is in. "Took you long enough, I had all them taken care of in 2 minutes, give or take." Clarity said. "You crazy girl, come on, let's go meet Green Arrow and Flash." Alex says, putting his arm around her. "Hey, can you glitch me and my bike there." Alex asks. "Sure, it is better than running with Barry." Clarity says.

They arrive at the rendevous point, and Diggle about flips his shit, he drops one of his Big Belly Burgers. "Come on, man, why did you scare me like that." John says. "Sorry man, had to try it, why don't you give it a go, it is fun as hell." Alex says. Clarity goes running over to Felicity, and shows her the picture she got with Alex. "You took a picture with her, didn't ya." John asks. "Yeah, well Felicity has seen me naked." Alex says. Clarity perks up and starts asking Felicity a million questions. "Thanks Alex, that was 3 years ago before Ollie came home." Felicity says. Barry comes running in, and Oliver close behind. "You two are late." Alex and Clarity say.

 **How did you guys like that, sorry it was so short. It was fun to write, though. Happy Birthday Sparkle, and also Happy Valentines Day. Tune in next time for more amazing oneshots.**


End file.
